This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Hepatitis C virus (HCV) infection is a major cause of chronic liver disease and hepatocellular carcinoma. NS4B protein plays a key role in creating the environment for HCV replication and induced alterations in cells that result in the formation of a tight structure consisting of vesicles called membranous web. We have performed pullout experiments to identify interacting partners of NS4B proteins.